The American Railway Series: The War Years
by Trainmaster97
Summary: WW2 has finally knocked on America's door, and the engines are feeling the full force. With Roku and Matthias in hiding, two new streamlined engines are brought in to help. With new stories and new dangers, how will Sam and his Friends survive in a country where the treat of destruction is a strong possibility.


**Chapter 1: The Grey Bullet **

-Written by Trainmaster97

_January 1942_

The mood in America had changed in the last few days of December. And with everything that had happened on that fateful day, it wasn't a surprise it did.

People were no longer cheerful and optimistic as they used to be. Now everyone was filled with fear and sadness. It was as if a dark gloom had rolled over the country.

And on the Grand Central Railroad, the feeling was just as strong. The passengers were silent at each station and in all the coaches. The stationmasters, drivers, and firemen all went about their jobs with little enthusiasm.

The engines were feeling the same, but another sadness was already upon them as well…they had lost two of their friends.

Roku and Matthias, two passenger engines, had gone into hiding after the attack on Pearl Harbor. It was for their safety, since most people saw them as traitors or enemies.

And they hadn't even been able to say goodbye. They left early in the morning before anyone woke up. Seeing the two empty berths at the sheds always brought great sadness to the engines and crew.

But times moves on, and the engines had work to do. It was what they were built for…and it was a time when America needed them most.

* * *

On a slightly cloudy Thursday afternoon, Sam was simmering at Heartland Station. He had been assigned to do Roku's work while Jake took care of Matthias' work.

Sam didn't mind doing something different, but he still felt like he was "replacing" Roku. His driver noticed this, and kept trying to cheer him up.

"Been kind of a slow day Sam. Not many people wanting to travel now days. Only get the people who need a ride into the city, and maybe some transfers, but that's it" said the driver as he oil the side rods.

"Can't really blame them I suppose. I probably wouldn't feel like traveling if I was them. I'd want to stay at home and be with my family. Still, I do miss a good long run with a full train. Let's me really pump my pistons you know" said Sam, looking at the empty platform, then as his driver.

"Well you'll be back on freight runs soon enough. Mr. Cooper says he's bringing in some new engines to do Roku and Matthias' work. You'll be thundering down the line with heavy freight cars right behind you. You'll feel much better" said the fireman.

"Well let's hope that they're built to run passenger trains" said a voice.

Sam looked over, and saw a large black tender engine pulling up to platform five. The engine was streamlined, had a black and silver livery, and had the words "Southern Pacific" written on its tender.

Sam smirked "Hello Albus, how's the new livery working for you?"

Albus rolled his eyes. After the US had declared war on Japan, the government had made a statement saying that all engines were to carry a black livery to better conceal them at night. Albus had been a little reluctant to give up his red and orange colors, but had gotten over it pretty quickly.

"I'll have you know Sam that I still look great, even with this plane livery. And just to remind you, all engines with non-black liveries have had to be repainted. So at least I know that there are others out there that are like me" he said with a grin.

Sam chuckled "Of course there are; you're not the only daylight locomotive in the world you know."

"Oh, very funny. So funny I forgot to laugh" said Albus grumpily.

"Anyway Albus, do you know anything about these new engines that are supposed to be coming here. Anything at all?" asked Sam.

Albus thought for a moment. "I think I heard that they're coming from the East, and that one is supposed to arrive…today I believe. But that's all I've heard right now. If you want more information, I suggest you talk to Mr. Cooper."

Sam's conductor blew his whistle, signaling the need to leave. "Wow, why didn't I think of that sooner" said Sam sarcastically as he headed out of the station.

* * *

Later that day, Albus was heading down the line with his afternoon passenger train. Even though he had fewer passengers than normal, he still felt pride in doing his job.

"Fresh air, wind blowing against my face, clear lines as far as I can see! Oh yes, this is just perfect" he said to himself.

But then, Albus heard a whistle blow from behind him. And it sounded close.

"Must be Hercules with his freight train. He's been awfully busy lately with all the goods that are going to Bigg City Port" he said.

But then a grey blur rocketed past him, and disappeared down the line. Albus was left speechless.

"Who…or what…was that" he said to himself.

He didn't have to wait long to find out.

* * *

That evening he pulled back into Heartland Station with his last passenger train of the day. The sun was just setting over the yards and it would be dark soon. And Albus was looking forward to a good night's rest.

"OOOOHHH" he yawned "Can we hurry this up driver. I want to get back to the shed and get some sleep. I have an early rise tomorrow."

"Were almost done old sport. The last of the passengers are getting off now. We'll head back once Sam gets here with his passenger train. Until then keep your steam flowing and try to stay awake" said the driver.

Albus groaned as the last few passengers got off and the conductor and stationmaster walked through the coaches to see if anyone was left behind.

But soon Albus heard the sound of a large whistle and an engine approaching the station. And approaching at a very high speed.

"Slow down Sam, you'll overshoot the platform if you come in too fast" called Albus.

But then the engine slowed down and stopped one platform away from Albus…and it wasn't Sam.

The engine was a grey New York Central Railroad Streamlined J3 Hudson. It also had blue lining and the words "New York Central" written on its tender. And…he was looking at Albus.

"Well, well, well, I didn't know there was ANOTHER streamlined engine on this railway. But then again how could this place have survived without one. At least I know I have someone I can race when I get bored. So what's your name, and how fast can you go" asked the engine.

Albus was speechless for a full minute. This new engine had just appeared and was already talking about having races. He soon got over the shock and tried to take things a little slower.

"Uh…my top speed is 110mph. And my name is Albus, what's yours if you don't mind me asking" said Albus with a raised eyebrow.

"I don't mind at all. My name is Connor, and I'm from the New York Central" said the Hudson with a big grin.

"Yes…I can see that" said Albus, eyeing the engines tender. "So what are you exactly here for?"

Connor's face scrunched up in concentration. "I'm here to do the job of a former engine. I think manager said his name was…Rodo?"

Albus was surprised, but also angry. "His name is ROKU, and don't you forget it. And you'd better treat his trains with respect. He may not be here at the moment, but that train is still his" said Albus.

Connor looked a little nervous. "Alright, alright, just calm down. I didn't mean to offend you, or your friend. I promise I'll be more careful in the future."

"Good" said Albus, and then he looked at the clock. "Oh dear me, it's very late indeed. I need to get back to the sheds so that I'll be well rested for tomorrow."

"Do you sleep at Ramsey sheds" asked Connor.

"Yes, why do you ask?"

"Because that's where I'll be staying to. Kind of makes sense if you think about it. If I'm here to do…Roku's…work, then I'd better sleep where he used to sleep" said Connor.

Albus didn't seem very comfortable with this, but he really couldn't do anything about it. Otis had already taken his coaches and his driver was ready to go.

"Well if you are; follow behind me. That's unless, well, you know that way" said Albus.

"Oh I know that way. But I do have a question first, if you don't mind that is" asked Connor.

"Not at all, fire away" said Albus.

"Do you know what the back of my tender looks like" said Connor, with a faint hint of a smile on his face.

Albus was confused "Uh, no I don't."

Connor blew his whistle "Well then get a good look buddy, because that's all you're going to be seeing of me all the way to the sheds." And with that, Connor rushed out of the station towards Ramsey Sheds.

It happened so fast that Albus was once again confused. But then it hit him, and he grew angry. "Hey, you had a head start. You'll pay for that" he called out. And he quickly rushed out of the station to catch up with the new streamliner.

"**I'm no longer continuing the American Railway Series." HA, I thought that was true, until I came up with something better…A New Series. Come on back soon for my first REAL chapter. (Yes, this was just an introductory chapter.)**


End file.
